The Kitsune and the Unsealed Vampire!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He had found himself taken in by a Dark Lord. In a whole different world Naruto must learn how to adapt. Though in a single day when he meets a human and a rather prideful silver haired vampire it seems like Destiny once more calls to him when peace is threatened.


The Kitsune and the Unsealed Vampire

0

Naruto xMoka

0

Author's Note

0

Another sampling of a possible story. This one follows the idea of Moka not being Unsealed.

The following things are true to the canon of the stories unless mentioned otherwise. The body Naruto inhabitants is a genetic clone recreated through a magical/ritual ceremony. Per the laws of this universe, the memories of the original Naruto poured into him, rendering the soul that was Naruto's reincarnation to suffer from amnesia. As a result that reincarnation has to go through making memories and forming new ties. (You guys have no idea how hard it is to come up with original premises beyond Kakashi Sharingan/Juubi Sheningans).

In essence, this also means Kurama's soul/incarnation bled into this clone as well. In other words, the soul is original, but the body is a recreation. Henceforth, why Naruto is in the Rosario + Vampire world for stories that focus in that world. So with that important piece of backstory established, I hope you guys enjoy this story and if you need any more information, just go read Kitsune of Gakuen.

And if you guys enjoy the stories enough or if I get enough positive feedback for ideas, I'll make them their own stories.

And yes, this story was inspired by Unsealed Vampire and credit goes to the author for inspiring this peace.

0

Story Start

0

Among a dying forest a sea of bodies composed of sea-green and grey trekked towards a building. One individual in particular with sun kissed hair threw out his arms and stretched. A yawn escaped his lips as he maneuvered through the sea of students. He couldn't help but wondered how long it would take for him to find his target? The only thing that annoyed him was the uniform. The clothes were rather restrictive for his tastes.

For it was this very nature that one would call him an odd sort. He supposed this assignment would give him some form of excitement. It would be amusing to see just how things would turn out. He looked around the gothic castle and admired the tombstones and vines that ensnared everything. There were several crows cawing and flying about as the melancholic orange-yellow glow of the sky gave the atmosphere of a late evening instead of the morning.

He had been to the school a few times and he was sure some of the structures had been altered. As the blond looked around he noticed and saw many interesting faces. Mole monsters, ogres, even some really cute mermaids.

He arrived to his classroom, to which his home room teacher was Shizuka Nekonome. She was going over the typical introduction. Naruto didn't really pay attention, having already knowing the rules and he occupied his mind by looking around and seeing what he could notice. He wondered just what kind of monsters he would encounter when he noticed something. That was when one of the students, a young boy with brown hair doing his best not to appear too nervous and draw attention to himself. His fear was rather apparent to the blond, even more so than the other students. Was he a really weak race of monsters? 'Or, is this oji-san's target?' Naruto inwardly wandered as mischief flickered in his cerulean blue eyes.

The teacher continued on explaining that the purpose of the school was to allow monsters to learn how to infiltrate and coexist in the human world. For that reason all the students were required to remain in mortal disguise for the full duration of their time here. Naruto was sure that by the end of the year, most of the students would have blown their disguises.

Suddenly from across the aisle where Naruto set, another student spoke up. With his greaser like dark blond hair, piercings, and nasty sneer he was easily identifiable as a delinquent. Not to mention that he seemed to easily towered over everyone in size. "Why do we have to bother coexisting with humans at all? We should just eat them," he grinned nastily. "Well, except for the pretty girls who we could use to our leisure."

The teacher wagged a finger at him. "There are over six billion humans and they outnumber us a million to one so coexistence is the only choice. Despite our abilities humans have nasty weaponries that could wipe out entire communes with a simple press of a button and that would be bad." Some of the students snickered and the delinquent scowled.

Naruto also cracked a smile. Shizuka may not have been the sharpest monster at times, but when it came to certain matters even she wasn't a complete ditz." This academy exists within a hidden world where no human would be able to find us. Of course if one did, they wouldn't ever leave. We have to kill them.

At that the nervous boy had frozen stiff in terror. As Naruto suspected the boy must have been the one. 'He looks really scrawny. Without a doubt he seems average at best and he won't last long without protection. Hell, I'd be surprised if he last the day.'

"Pardon me," a regal voice called from the door. "I was late arriving."

The teacher glanced towards the door and noticeably stiffened. Naruto's attention was also drawn and now he noticed who or what could draw Shizuka's attention.

"Ah, that," she hesitated for a moment. "…that's all right. Please come in and take a seat."

"Thank you sensei." Despite the respect such words should have conveyed, Naruto could feel the vanity behind him. Even her aura was cloaked in pride and by the way she strode in, it was as if she was already issuing a challenge of dominance.

All eyes had fallen on the beauty before. Immediately a few boys were gushing on how beautiful she was. Licks were being licked and eyes were roaming her body.

This girl, like the others was dressed in the same pleated skirt and green style jacket as the other female students along with a case in one hand. The student in question had long silver hair and a sensual curve filled body that was better suited to a seductress than a high school girl. Though was stood out were blood red and cat like slits. Naruto could feel it; the aura around her was powerful. If not for his training and his own power he would have been absolutely terrified.

"Ah," the teacher spoke cautiously. "Miss, I'm afraid one of the school rules is that you must disguise your true self and appear human at all times."

The girl reached into a jacket pocket and produced a piece of paper. "The Chairman has granted me exemption from the rule. I am allowed to remain as I truly am."

"That's how it is for vampires. Preferential treatment." One of the less than stellar students remarked.

"Who uttered that?" The vampire uttered with such sharpness most of the students froze in fear. "Speak up? Who has something to say?"

No one said anything, heads looked down and people shied away.

The teacher nervously handed the paper back to her. "Well then, won't you please take a seat Akashiya-san?"

"Yes sensei," the girl nodded politely.

Naruto watched as the Vampire sat behind the nervous boy. He had a pretty good idea what could happen. The moment she caught his sent she would expose him. 'So much for Oji-san's plan.' He thought as the Vampire eyes seemed to pierce right through the boy. 'What is she waiting for?' he wondered as the vampire continued to stare at the boy. After a moment he noticed that he wasn't the only one to notice. When she had ordered him to wait for her after class that was when Naruto figured she had something else in mind. 'She's literally going to eat him alive.'

There were other speculations, though not as dark as his. Though since this was the first day the students were only required to attend the opening ceremony and homeroom to get their schedules. Once homeroom was over Naruto knew what to do. He had to move. When it came to speed, his only peers were monsters who natural gifts excelled in speed, the elders or elites of other races. The fact they had little knowledge of his abilities also helped against these creatures with unreal abilities. Before the vampire could react, Naruto snatched up the boy, who yelped, and was out of the door in seconds.

When he was satisfied they were far enough he dropped the boy. They were in the woods nearby the school. "I can't help but wonder what Oji-san was thinking.' Naruto wondered as he looked down at the boy. He was absolutely petrified. "You're a human aren't you? Don't even try and deny it, there are far too many tales that show you are indeed one."

"I…I…" The boy lowered his head in defeat. He was going to die. This monster was going to kill him.

"You're lucky I got to you before the vampire did. She would have drained you dry, and not in the good way either." Despite many people's misconceptions, Naruto wasn't a hater of perverts. After all, it would take a deal of perversion to create his shinobi centerfold technique and its improved version. "Though, now that I think about it I really didn't think this through. What's to stop her from blowing your secret? I think I may have made things worse for myself." Naruto concluded with a sheepish smile.

"Why? Why did you help me?" The boy questioned.

"Let's just say I have plans for you. Don't worry about dying, let's just say a certain someone is invested in seeing you survive and leave it at that. What's your name kid?"

"A-Aono Tsukune." He was finally starting to calm down, but he was still terrified.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, stick will me and you'll be…" he was cut off as that terrifying aura filled the area. How? How did she managed to catch up with them so quickly?

The vampire emerged from the woods, her walk unflinching. "Why? Why would you help that filthy human? Their kind being here is against the law." She asked preamble.

"I have my own reasons. And before you began throwing accusations at me Vampire you weren't quick to blow the whistle either." Naruto remarked, standing between the boy and vampire. True, she had a terrifying presence, but this girl, vampire or not was no Juubi.

"You have gall to talk to me in such a manner. The fact you're so traitorous must mean you're some kind of outcast amongst your clan."

"Ouch, such deep barbs. The vampire has such a tongue to her."

"Kind of hard to be cast out of a clan when your entire family was wiped out by the time you were born." Naruto bitterly remarked. He had long grown cold to use of his clansmen presence as a means to attack him. For a brief moment, to his surprise Naruto saw something in the vampire's eyes. Was it some sort of empathy? Remorse for the accusations? Whatever it was it was quickly buried under by arrogance.

"Your drama means nothing to me. Stand aside or I will kill you along with the human." The way she spat out the word human with such contempt and hatred. He could see it in her eyes, as she looked right past him. That hatred, that vengeance, it reminded him of Sasuke. 'Heh, I haven't thought about that in years.'

"For good reason too. It was annoying watching you wallow in pity like some child. For a moment I thought you would have given into your darkness. There is nothing more annoying, than a brat who broods all the time."

'I'm passed that stage of my life Kurama. I've come to accept this new life of mine. Now, let's show this vampire just whose she's dealing with.'

"You'll have to go through me Vampy-chan. And I assure you, it won't be easy." Naruto's eyes flickered to crimson as Kurama's chakra coursed through him.

"Fool! You should have ran while you had the chance." The vampire remarked as her aura expanded throughout the area, saturating it with murderous intent. "I assure you. Before this day is over you will Know Your Place!"

At that moment Naruto couldn't help but curse the old man exorcist and his insane plans. He should have never agreed to this assignment. Because something was telling him this was just the start of things to come.


End file.
